


Keep It Casual

by LexiusNemean



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mix of somebody and nobody names sorry, POV Alternating, Queer author, Romantic Comedy, background Organziation 13 cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiusNemean/pseuds/LexiusNemean
Summary: Even never thought that coming out would be so hard.But here he was with a week's worth of ridicule, a mortifying ordeal he'll never live down, an emotionally scarred minor in his house, and a situation straight out of some teenage drama.This was not supposed to happen.[Updates are slow and sporadic, but it's all been planned and I'm determined to finish this eventually.]
Relationships: Demyx/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There comes a moment in every young man's life where he's stuck in a pandemic and resorts to writing Kingdom Hearts fanfiction.
> 
> Welcome to my twisted romcom, I gathered all of my experiences in queer college culture to create only the finest goofs. I like putting Organization 13 in college settings because then I don't have to guess so much at their ages.  
> I'm gonna try to spell it out in the fic, but in case everybody's grades get confusing:
> 
> Graduate students: Xemnas, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aleus (1-5)  
> Seniors: Isa, Lea (7-8)  
> Juniors: Demyx, Luxford, Marluxia, Larxene (9-12)  
> Sophomores: Ienzo (but he skipped some grades so he's Young)  
> Freshmen: all them kiddos (but they don't actually show up in this fic)

“Even, really, you don’t have to keep insisting. We _all know_ you aren’t really gay.” Braig tipped back his glass, polishing off his second beer of the hour. “Am I right?”

Braig turned to the rest of their grad student cohort, all of whom were pointedly avoiding eye contact with him. They were hanging out in a popular bar on campus, a welcome break from their rigorous schedule of testing, data collection, and analysis. Not everyone from their cohort was there; Xemnas, for one, rarely met with them outside of the lab setting (a fact that secretly brought Even a bit of relief). Opinions on some unsociable people aside, Even was on good terms with Dilan and Aleus, and Ienzo (while far from a graduate student) also worked in their lab and was thus an unofficial part of their group. (Even still often argued that Ienzo shouldn’t join them in bars, but the youth was always quick to argue that it was fine so long as he didn’t drink, and also that Even was not his father and should stop treating him like a child.)

But for once Ienzo’s presence in the bar wasn’t the most pressing concern.

“You keep saying that, Braig, and I keep telling you it’s the truth!” Even hadn’t touched his own glass in quite some time, too busy defending his new queer honor. He was only partway through his first beer.

“Look, all I’m saying is that you don’t have to feel pressured to ‘come out’ just because Lea did recently. It’s not a competition! You’re still gonna get _plenty_ of attention.” Braig had put mocking air quotes around ‘come out’ with his fingers, the action making Even’s blood pressure rise.

“I—what—you think this is me copycatting off of him?!” Even sputtered indignantly, barely getting the words out. “What do you find so illogical about me feeling comfortable enough to come out after one of our mutual acquaintances has done the same?”

Braig raised a single eyebrow. “Uh, the fact that you’re old?”

Even felt his jaw clench. “I am _28!_ And being part of the LGBT+ community isn’t restricted to young people!”

“Says the guy who says ‘LGBT plus’. Do you know how unnatural you sound?” Braig fell back into the padding of the booth they were in, raising his hand to wave over a server. Even frowned darkly before taking a sip of his own glass, cursing the smug smile on the other’s lips.

So maybe he sounded a bit awkward, sue him. He just came out last week! He wasn't used to talking about these things out loud.

Braig had just been given a new drink when two more bodies slid into their booth, their brightly coloured hair making them stick out from the rest of them. Isa and Lea were new additions to their group, the two being senior undergrads that Xemnas recruited to work in their lab. They were both utilizing some of the research for their senior projects, but out of the two Even far preferred Isa. Not because of the coming out thing, of course; he'd never gotten along with Lea even before that. Perhaps the man had done something to him in a past life.

“What are we talking about?” Lea asked conversationally as he squeezed in beside Ienzo.

“Even not being gay, the usual.” Braig looked at Even as he said it, grinning behind his drink.

“Is it really so hard to believe that I might be homosexual?”

“Look, it’s not that complicated! _Gay people_ usually look like,” Braig put down his drink so he could gesture grandly at Lea “while _you_ look like,” and then he used his other hand to wave flippantly at Even’s whole deal. Even would have felt insulted if he wasn't too busy being enraged.

Lea, perhaps attempting to be helpful, interjected quickly. “But he has long hair, right? That’s pretty gay.”

“Trying to say something, punk?” Braig grinned at Lea with a hint of malice, and the other shrunk a bit into the booth with a coy smile. Even looked between the two of them with rampant disapproval.

“This is ridiculous! First of all, hair length has no significance on one’s sexuality. Second, Braig, are you really interpreting homosexuality as an insult right in front of Lea and I?”

Braig muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘what _about_ you?’ and Even was seeing red. He wasn’t very comfortable around Xemnas, but Braig sometimes seemed to be cut from the same cloth; he played the part of the socialite, but all his interactions with them had Even feeling on edge. No matter how friendly he tried to act, he always came off as sinister. Also, insufferable.

Lea adjusted himself in his seat, regaining some of his spunk now that Braig’s attention was off of him. “I gotta admit though Ev, I didn’t see it coming either. You just have this kinda…” he spent a second searching for the words, “... _paternalistic_ air about you. I mean, you’re basically Ienzo’s dad—” Ienzo opened his mouth to argue “—not to mention how you’ve been doting on those freshmen of yours.”

“I assume you’re referring to Namine and Repliku.” Even calmed a bit at the thought of them. Like many large universities, their college required those enrolled in the graduate program to teach courses alongside their studies, and most in their cohort frequently accused Even of becoming too invested in his students. “They have potential, and I _am_ planning to recommend them both to be my teaching assistants next year, but that is the extent of our relationship. It’s purely professional.”

Even shook his head, more at himself for getting distracted than at anyone else. “But that’s beside the point; gay men can be fathers just like anyone else. Your observation changes nothing.”

Axel nodded, seeming to concede the point gracefully. “Okay, yeah, but like….who comes out at 28?”

Nevermind, Even was going to explode.

“Many people do!!” Even threw his arms up in exasperation, too far gone to care about the scene he might be making. “I don’t need to explain myself to anyone!! And I’m not that old!!”

Even knew it didn’t _really_ matter if anyone acknowledged him, that it didn’t change the fact that he was actually gay. But their dismissal was just _infuriating_ _!_ His patience, which was worn thin on a good day, snapped.

Even chugged the rest of his drink and stood up. “You know what? If it’s so hard to believe, I’ll just prove it to you!” He cackled, and maybe that cackle was tinged with angry hysteria, but that didn’t matter. “Excuse me, gentlemen!”

And then he was squeezing out of their booth, shoving past his friends and colleagues with no amount of gentleness. He might have heard Dilan plead “you really don’t have to” as he slid past, but Even was already heading out into the sea of bar goers.

The place was crowded at this time of night, and with them being on a college campus some of these people were bound to be gay. Even knew that being homosexual didn’t mean he was attracted to every guy he came across, but surely if his friends saw him making out with a man they’d finally shut up about him being straight. 

He didn’t try to find anyone who was his type, instead keeping an eye out for anyone vaguely queer-looking (all earlier talk of bias and stereotypes be damned). It didn’t take him long to spot an undercut-faux hawk combo sitting at the counter, and without letting himself think it over Even made his way to the bar.

Luckily there was an open seat beside his target. He dropped into it without any fanfare, turning immediately to his potential partner. “May I buy you a drink?”

The man turned to him and Even was a bit relieved to see he hadn’t made some grievous error. His style and general attitude gave off the impression of a casual flirt, and the interest that filled his eyes while assessing Even’s offer seemed promising. There was hardly any hesitation before he replied.

“Sure, dude.”

Even scowled despite himself. Not a very attractive answer, but he knew from the beginning that this wasn’t the sort of individual he normally conversed with. He ordered them both drinks and focused on maintaining his adrenaline as their glasses were put in front of them.

“Thank you for sharing your company with me. My name is Even.”

“Call me Demyx," the man said, eyes bright with curiosity as he took a sip of his drink. His smile was welcoming enough, so Even steeled himself to go through with his ridiculous ploy.

“I know it’s impertinent of me to ask so soon after meeting you, and you are by no means obligated to say yes, but I would like your help with something. If you’re amenable to it.”

“Matters what you're asking. What’s up?” Demyx flashed Even a grin, seeming entirely unbothered by the situation. “Were you dared to come talk to me?”

“No, nothing like that. I assure you this is all of my own volition.” Even took a sip of his drink, trying to ground himself with the taste. “...But I’m starting to doubt myself now that I have to put this accursed plan into words.”

“C’mon man, now you got me curious!” Demyx turned in his seat so he could face Even fully. The captive audience hardly made him feel better. “Spill! What’s the plan?”

Even took another sip, if only to keep himself from sighing. Oh, the adrenaline was definitely gone. “So I came out to my friends—”

“You’re gay?” Demyx interrupted, sounding frankly more shocked than a stranger had any right to be.

“I am,” Even answered with maybe a bit too much bite. “Am I safe in assuming you are as well?”

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Demyx waved his hand as if brushing the question aside. “So you came out, then what?”

“They all refuse to believe me! It’s been a _week_ , Demyx, and I’m at my wit’s end.”

Demyx nodded sagely, though his eyes still glinted with entertainment. “Well that’s not very nice at all!...So where do I come in?”

This was the part he dreaded saying, because he knew he’d feel foolish as soon as the words left his lips. “I wanted to ask if you would...help me convince them otherwise.”

This finally gave Demyx pause, his smile fading for the first time since they started talking. “Gotta ask, but have you been drinking a lot tonight? Because you don’t strike me as the sorta guy to do stuff like this, and I don’t want to take advantage of you or anything.”

Even paused—how unexpectedly thoughtful. “I’ve only had one beer so far tonight, which is well under my limit.” He straightened up from his earlier slouch to punctuate the statement; he was a tall man, taller than Demyx by a deal. “You may be enabling a foolish lapse in judgement, true, but the only thing lowering my inhibitions right now is a week’s worth of sustained fury.”

This surprised a laugh out of Demyx. “Okay, good to know!” He eased back into his earlier relaxed posture, which Even realized was probably his natural state of being. “So did you just go up to the first gay-seeming guy you saw?”

“Well, you also looked like the type who might say yes to this sort of proposal.”

Demyx stared long and hard at Even, nearly squinting with concentration. For a dark second Even feared he'd gone too far, but then Demyx gulped down his drink and his expression cleared. “You got me pegged! Count me in.”

Even felt his shoulders sag with relief. “Wonderful. Thank you for your cooperation, then.”

“No problem! I don’t normally go for older guys, but…”

“For pete’s sakes, I’m only 28!” Even just barely resisted the urge to slam his hands on the countertop. “In what world is 28 considered old? I cannot _wait_ to get away from college towns where you’re considered inches from the grave if you’re anywhere near 30.”

That earned him another laugh from Demyx. “Sorry man, you look older than that. Didn't mean to hurt your frail, brittle feelings."

Even shot him a look that only had Demyx snorting. "My face just looks like this."

"Right, right." Demyx took a sip of his drink, a difficult task with how wide he was smiling. "Okay, so how do you want to do this? I make out with you on top of the bar?”

Even nearly choked on his drink. “Nothing that will get us kicked out, please.”

Demyx pouted, as if he was a child being denied a cookie and not a grown man being reigned in from public indecency. “Fine then. I’ll let you lead, since this is your performance and all.” His face morphed into an encouraging smile as he finished, and Even carefully kept himself from frowning in reply. It wouldn’t be very convincing if he seemed resistant to what was about to happen.

“That suits me just fine.” Even examined his partner once last time, eyeing him up and down in a way that hopefully looked flirtatious (although in actuality he was searching for something he found attractive, anything to make this task easier). But thinking hadn’t helped him start this plan, and it wouldn’t help him finish it. No time like the present.

Turning to face Demyx fully, he reached a hand out to caress the man’s jaw before leaning in. He started with something chaste, a soft close-mouthed kiss before chasing it with something more purposeful, and Demyx instantly yielded under him.

Even didn’t have much experience when it came to kissing, but he could tell Demyx was good at it. In no time at all he had transitioned into an open-mouthed kiss, dominating their rhythm slowly but surely until he was the one in control. Even became pliant against him, matching whatever the other did, one hand still on Demyx’s face as his other made its way to the man’s waist.

Maybe it was a misread signal or maybe it was his own prerogative, but as soon as Even had a hand on his hip Demyx was shifting forward to climb into the other's lap. Even felt his face heating well beyond what was comfortable as Demyx abandoned his seat entirely; only human decency and instinct kept his hand firmly on Demyx, stabilizing the man on top of him. He felt himself tense despite himself as Demyx’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, but a reassuring squeeze on the back of his neck helped him relax again. Demyx didn’t try for tongue after that, being surprisingly mindful of his boundaries, but Even had just been startled; he allowed himself to lick into Demyx’s mouth to communicate as much, and Demyx rewarded him with a soft sigh.

Braig’s familiar laugh rocketed across the bar about then, followed by some immature hooting. Even led them into slower and gentler kisses, petering out until they eventually parted a breath away from each other. Once they'd fully separated Demyx huffed out a satisfied laugh.

“Welp, better head out before the barkeep yells at us." He gazed lazily into Even's eyes, still sounding a bit breathless. "Thanks for the drink, Professor.”

And with that Demyx slid off his lap and strolled out of the bar, leaving Even’s kiss-addled brain slowly ringing with alarm bells.

Heeding Demyx’s warning, he managed to traipse back to where his colleagues sat. Briag didn’t notice the stunned look on his face as he slid into the booth, still laughing triumphantly.

“Welcome back, lover-boy!” Braig slammed the table heartily, his cheer standing in stark contrast to the pale, disturbed faces of everyone else at the table.

“Braig was kind enough to narrate the whole ordeal in graphic detail,” Isa murmured by way of explanation, looking vaguely ill. Even nodded numbly.

“He called me professor. Why?” He stared at the table for a second, before looking up to search the faces of his friends. Ienzo was staring at him in muted horror, as he had been this whole time.

“Even, he was your student last year. We both had you in Introduction to Biology.”

Even choked on nothing, a screech of mortification crawling up from his throat. Braig started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little scene we didn't get:
> 
> Braig peered over the booth, watching Even waltz through the bar. "Let's see how this guy plans to show us who's boss...Okay, he's approaching some twink, looks like he's buying him a drink. They're chatting it up."
> 
> "Braig, you don't need to narrate," Dilan said. Braig waved away his complaint.
> 
> "Talking, they're talking, boooring...oh, Even made the twink laugh! Way to go, Even!"
> 
> "Please stop commentating," Isa interjected, more a command than a request.
> 
> "Shh, we're getting to the good part! They're totally flirting now." Braig moved so that his knees were up on the booth seat. "Oh man, here it is! They're swapping spit!"
> 
> Aleus put his head down on the table. It was sticky and unpleasant.
> 
> "The twink just climbed into his lap!! Guys!!" 
> 
> etc.
> 
> \---
> 
> Another joke I almost included but didn't (cw queer genocide)
> 
> “Why do you keep insisting older people can't be gay? Are you perhaps referring to how governmental inaction during the AIDS crisis resulted in the annihilation of most of our LGBT+ elders?”
> 
> “Dude...now I’m sad.”
> 
> \---
> 
> Yet another joke I almost added was when Demyx and Even are at the bar and Even yell's "For pete's sake!" I wanted to allude to Pete the Cat, also at bar, looking up in confusion. Didn't end up fitting the narration, but just know it totally happened.
> 
> I love Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Demyx learns the best kink of all is being comfortable with your partner.

It was late-afternoon and Demyx had just finished another hard day of skipping classes that didn’t have attendance policies and sleeping through ones that did, so he thought he deserved a break. And what better way to relax than taking his guitar out to the green?

He parked himself on a sunny patch of grass and started tuning, feeling the stress of his rigorous academic scholastitude fade away. Still, he’d probably need _at least_ an hour, maybe a _few hours_ of playing before he’d truly feel the therapeutic benefits. College sure was tough.

The campus was bustling as students exited their afternoon classes or started heading out toward their evening ones (yuck). The background noise of footfalls and distant conversations lulled Demyx into a sense of peace; he tuned out the world as he tuned his instrument, lost himself in the music, and vibed with the white noise of the universe.

“Oh, so you’re one of _those_ people.”

Demyx startled from his trance, turning to see Even staring at him. He was on the sidewalk looking as if he definitely did not mean to say that aloud. (Had he not meant to approach him? That would be really funny.)

“ _Those_ people?” Demyx questioned, sitting up a bit so he could shift his guitar onto his shoulder. He fought hard not to grin as Even, now locked in conversation, broadcasted regret loudly on his face.

“The people who bring acoustic guitars around campus.”

Demyx nodded in understanding. “You got me pegged once again! Is observational science your strong suit, or do you just like saying obvious stuff?”

Even let out a beleaguered sigh and started to turn away, which had Demyx hopping to his feet.

“Wait wait wait!! C’mon, don’t be like that! I’m _sorry!_ ” He whined the last word, running to Even’s side. The other didn’t stop walking, but he didn’t stop Demyx from following him either: a good sign. “Um, so, how’d it go with your friends last night? Do they believe you now about the gay thing?”

Even’s gaze was icy, but he thankfully kept it to the ground in front of him; if that look had been pointed Demyx’s way he surely would’ve frozen solid immediately. “Yes, we’re well past that issue. Now they are all far more focused on the fact that I made out with a former student.”

Demyx winced at the mortification in his voice. “Dude, it’s fine, it’s not like I’m your student _now._ ” Trying to think of something comforting to say, he added, “And it’s no wonder you didn’t recognize me, I basically never went to class. Also Intro Bio had like, a gazillion students in it.”

Oh, he could have just said that last bit and not the ‘never went to class’ thing. Oops.

“The fact remains...if I may ask, how old are you? I need to know just how badly I tarnished my reputation.”

“I was at the bar, remember? You know I’m at least 21.” He let a bit of silence fall between them before admitting, “okay, I’m _only_ 21.”

“7 years...I guess it could be worse.” Even’s face and overall pallor suggested that it could also be far better, but at least the words were optimistic. 

“I’ll be 22 in September!”

“That’s next year,” Even growled. Oof, grouchy.

For a while they walked together in silence, just long enough for Demyx to realize he had no idea where they were going. They were heading toward a lot of the science buildings though, so that was probably a good bet. 

“So, you teach classes and stuff...”

“Why does that sound like a question? We’ve already established you took my class last year.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So, uh...do you know a Xehanort? Also teaches?”

Even took a second to frown at him. “You’ll have to be more specific. Which one?”

Demyx tilted his head. “Wuh?”

Even inclined his gaze upwards thoughtfully as if he was about to recite some long monologue, and he looked ready to count on his fingers as he did it. “There’s my colleague Xemnas Xehanort who’s a graduate student like me, he has long hair and a deep, imposing voice. His younger brother also teaches, as a TA I believe; he’s somewhat a prodigy and very young. Then there’s their father who’s a tenured professor, old and balding—”

“That’s the one!” Demyx was more than happy to interrupt the seemingly endless list of Xehanorts, too afraid to hear how long it would have continued. “He teaches one of my classes right now, he’s a monster!”

Even grimaced sympathetically. “The eldest Xehanort is not known to be particularly pleasant.”

“That’s _so_ underselling it, the guy’s a complete creep! And he runs everything like a weed-out class; at the last exam, I saw Larxene cry. Larxene _doesn’t_ cry, she’s incapable of any emotion besides fury and being mean!” Demyx clutched at his chest dramatically, the memory itself paining him. “Then she saw that I saw her crying and almost beat me up.” That part had literally pained him.

Even might have laughed at that, or maybe it was just a small huff of air (Demyx didn’t know the guy well enough to tell). “He’s the most brutal member of our faculty, certainly. I had to take nearly all his courses during my undergrad.”

“Great!” Demyx fist-pumped triumphantly. “You _gotta_ help me pass this class!”

Even raised one thin eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“Uh, you owe me one? I helped you out last night.”

Even sighed, which was music to Demyx’s ears. It was the blissful sound of giving in. “What class? I should still have most of my notes.”

“Yes!!” Demyx dug his one free hand into his coat, searching for his phone. “Gimmie your number!”

“What?” Even looked at him, guitar neck in one hand and phone in the other, with complete bewilderment. “Why?”

“So you can contact me later about the notes? Keep up, man.” Demyx waggled his phone in the air until Even eventually snatched it.

“Apologies, not everyone is capable of following your nonsensical trains of thought.” He punched his number into Demyx’s phone and handed it back; Demyx immediately texted Even a smiley face before slipping the phone back into his pocket. “Assuming that was all you wanted, you’ll have to excuse me; I have a class to prep for."

“Prep away!” Demyx turned, then turned back. “If Professor Xehanort’s there, don’t tell him I said hi!”

Even smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
  


Apparently he wouldn’t dream of remembering his promises either, because it ended up taking many more emoji texts (plus some science memes he got off the internet) before Even got back to him about the notes. It took even more text spamming for the guy to actually confirm he’d done the work of finding them. Demyx was half sure he was going to fail this class before Even actually got around to giving him these papers, and said as much, but apparently guilt was as good a tactic as any because after that Even agreed to scheduled a hand-off time.

The earliest they could meet was after Even’s night class got out the next day, and Demyx was sure to send Even about a dozen texts reminding him to bring the notes (plus some more memes) just so nothing went wrong. Demyx didn’t make a habit of being in classrooms at night (yuck!!!), and he wouldn’t be waltzing around the science buildings after hours for nothing.

At least the walk was nice. The night was cool and crickets chirped throughout the near-empty campus as he made his way to the classroom Even had picked as their meeting spot. The doors to the science building were locked but he managed to get in by tailgating some poor straggler finally leaving for the night. Slipping through the closing door, he found himself in the quiet, empty entryway.

It was pretty spooky.

The classroom was in the basement of the building (which was even spookier, especially considering he’d never been in a school building so late at night). No one was here, and Demyx wasn’t sure he wanted to be there either. But he was comforted a bit as he realized he recognized the twists and turns he was taking, realizing the significance only as he pulled open the final door.

“Hey, isn’t this the same classroom you taught in last year?” He hopped into the huge lecture hall, rows and rows of chairs stretching all the way to the back wall. Even, who was marking up some papers at a desk near the front, turned to acknowledge him.

“Introduction to Biology is always taught in this room. Did you really not recognize the room number?”

“Dude, I took this class _last year._ And I only ever came on exam days.” He looked at the vaguely-familiar room in awe, the nostalgia making it feel far more impressive than it really was. “This is offered as a night class too?”

“A course this popular has to happen frequently enough to accommodate anyone’s schedule.”

Demyx rolled his eyes. “Popular, right. Don’t think it’d be so ‘popular’ if it weren’t required for nearly half the school.” Demyx grew tired of staring at the chairs and waltzed over to Even’s desk. “So, did you remember the notes?”

“Your fifteen reminders certainly helped.” Even passed a binder over without looking up from his work; Demyx took it and peered inside, not expecting to find anything interesting.

But these notes were _beautiful_ . They were colour coded, and had an index, and a _glossary_. And they were so clear, even a hopeless guy like him could understand them! It felt like a holy bible of not-getting-kicked-out-of-college. “Even, I could kiss you.”

Even’s head shot up, eyes wide with...something. Demyx connected the dots quickly as Even looked back down at his work, probably attempting to downplay his reaction.

Demyx put down the notes. “Wanna make out again?”

Even’s face screwed up with embarrassment. “Why are you offering?”

Demyx could answer this question any number of ways. It could be leverage for another favor, curiosity, or just poking fun at the newly minted gay man before him. But Demyx figured honesty was the best policy with Even. “Kissing feels nice, yanno? And it’s sometimes nice to make out someone who isn’t after my ass.”

Even turned to face him, a mixture of emotions flashing across his face. “That...surprises me, coming from you.”

“I’ll be real, gay men are all horny as hell and if you want any amount of affection you usually have to be willing to put out. Sometimes a guy just wants to feel cherished for a little bit without being sore in the morning.” He took a step toward Even’s desk, trying not to take it too personally when the older man visibly stiffened. “Just, like...we’ve already done it before, so...yeah. But no pressure or anything, it’s cool if you ain’t feeling it.”

Even wasn’t meeting his eyes, looking over his shoulder instead (maybe for an escape route?). Demyx waited but didn’t approach any closer, patiently letting Even battle his thoughts. After a somewhat uncomfortable amount of silence, Even seemed to relax.

“...you actually want to? With me?”

“Like I said, it’d be nice. Do you want to?”

Even’s pale face now showed splotches of red on his cheeks; it was a strange look on him, and Demyx had to keep himself from reaching out and touching it. “...Sure. Why not?”

Demyx smiled. Even was sitting in one of those spinny chairs, which made it easy to rotate him away from the desk. Demyx sat down and straddled Even’s lap, the chair turning a bit as he did and making them slowly spin.

“Do you always have to do this?” Even placed a foot firmly on the ground, keeping them from bumping into the desk.

“It evens out the height difference! And standing is so much work.” Demyx grinned and adjusted so they would both be more comfortable. “...Do you want me to get off?”

Even sighed, already touching Demyx’s face and angling him into a kiss. “It’s fine.”

The words were barely out before they were lost between them. Demyx let himself do what he’d yearned to earlier and grabbed Even’s face, pulling them even closer as his thumbs dragged down those reddening cheeks.

There was no need for spectacle this time, but there was also no need for restraint. Demyx sighed into the kiss, letting Even set a slow, almost tender pace. They had all the time in the world and no finish line to rush to; Demyx wasn’t sure he could remember the last time he had kissed someone without any nagging pressure to get on with it. It felt nice to just keep it slow, their lips moving against each other with more curiosity than hunger.

Kissing Even had something that had been lacking from all of his previous college experiences: a sense of safety. He trusted Even, as weird as their relationship was, so when he felt a palm flatten against his back it felt comforting rather than confining, and when nails scratched down his neck it didn’t feel demanding, it was just sensation. It felt like lying to define any of his past experiences as ‘intimacy’ without this crucial feeling of security behind them.

Demyx moved his hands from Even’s face, deciding to run his fingers through that long blond hair he’d always been a little curious about. He let his other hand massage the back of Even’s neck, laughing a bit against their kiss as he felt how tense the muscles were there.

“Something funny?” Even asked, moving the smallest bit away. Demyx took the opportunity to place soft kisses along his jaw.

“Nothing,” he said with a bit of humor, digging his thumb into a particularly tense muscle. Even stiffened a bit and Demyx laughed again. “Does it hurt?”

“Not in a bad way,” Even relented, though his teeth were clenched as he said it. Demyx let his hands move to Even’s shoulders, massaging until Even’s mouth opened in a sigh; Demyx took the opportunity to lap into the other’s mouth, continuing his little massage as he did so.

They made out for a long time like that, Demyx softly burning with satisfaction at every noise he pulled out of the man beneath him. But eventually his poor guitarist’s wrists began to ache and he pulled away, brushing Even’s hair back as he did.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Even sighed, rolling his shoulders experimentally.

“I kinda did, your muscles were made of iron.” Demyx grinned, before carefully extracting himself from Even’s lap and the precarious spinny chair. “Think of it as your reward for indulging me.”

Even merely hummed, rolling his head just to bask in the ease of it. Demyx guessed the guy probably hadn’t had full range of motion since his freshman year. Trying not to grin any harder than he already was, he grabbed his new binder off the desk and moved for the exit. 

“Thanks for the notes!”

Even rose one hand in the suggestion of a wave. “Have a good night, Demyx.”

Demyx gave one nod before leaving, rushing through the empty building with a bit of a spring in his step. It felt a little dangerous to feel the way he did, a contented warmth coursing through him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Not caring was kind of his specialty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real, this whole fic was written just so I could use that Xehanort joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Even figured that marked the end of things. They both had gotten what they wanted: Even had his little scene, and Demyx was repaid in notes. A completed exchange and a short dalliance with flirtation...Even figured he had allowed himself a fond memory to look back on, but it was over now and he was back to business as usual.

That was what he had assumed, and yet...

Demyx [3:02 pm]: **This class is required for my major, if I don’t pass I literally can’t graduate!!!!!!!!**

Demyx [3:02 pm]: **I’m desperate!!!! Pls!!! :(((((((((((((**

Even sighed as his phone buzzed once again, with Demyx’s name flashing on the display. This was the fifth text in as many minutes, all begging for help with a course Even hadn’t taken in years.

Which wasn’t to say he didn’t know the material, because he did. The problem was that Demyx was blowing up his phone again, texts upon texts of homework questions—as if Even didn’t have homework of his own to worry about, not to mention assignments he was _designing._

Even had been mocked in the past for overextending himself, for taking on too much responsibility for his students and meddling far past the point of a regular professor. Perhaps it was true. But eventually even _he_ found his patience had a limit, and after days of being Demyx's all-hour, personal tutor he decided he'd had enough. Even was done, he had enough students without taking on extras, this wasn't his job. He vowed not reply to anymore of Demyx's texts...outside his office hours.

(If his cohorts heard him say that, they'd only heckle him harder. Even could hear it already.)

Regardless of how ‘whipped’ his friends said he was, no one ever came to visit him during office hours anyway. If he was being paid to assist students, then he might as well continue helping Demyx. Sure, he usually used that time to get ahead on his other work, but he could still grade tests between messages...

...is what he had assumed, but it just took _so long_ to explain things properly through text. And Demyx’s digital interruptions never ceased interrupting his trains of thought, bringing his productivity to a stuttering halt.

It was unbearable enough that the next time Demyx’s name flashed on screen, he just hit the call button.

“Hello?” Demyx’s voice appeared in his ear, the tone of his voice making it was obvious the call had caught him off guard. Even couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“This has grown tiresome.”

“Oh. Er, sorry.”

Even sighed. “This whole texting thing, it’s tiresome. It might be better if I’m just there in person to answer your questions.”

Despite not having seen Demyx for over a week, Even could clearly conjure up an image of the teasing smile he heard in Demyx’s voice. “Are you proposing...a study date?”

“I changed my mind—”

“Nonono wait, please, I’ll uhhhhhhhh cook?? For you??”

Demyx’s question hung in the silence, silence that stretched long and thin over their connection. 

“Uh, dude? You still there?”

“I think we could make some arrangements. Tell me, do you have roommates?”

  
  
  


Demyx did not, in fact, have roommates. What he had was a small studio apartment filled to the brim with musical miscellanea: instruments and their various accessories, metal stands and sheet music, microphones and metronomes. Even did not know what a ‘capo’ was or why a guitar would have need for a pedal, but he _did_ know that Demyx’s place was objectively a disaster. There had hardly been space to sit down and study, which meant Even had been forced to clear the sole table of all the ‘tabs’ papering its surface while Demyx was busy in the kitchen.

“Hope you found enough room for our plates too!” Demyx appeared behind him, setting down a plate piled high with steaming food. Even’s eyes widened at the sight, the smell, the _splendor_.

“You _made_ this?”

“Uh, yeah? I just threw vegetables and spices on some pasta, it’s not like I did much.”

Even tried to keep the awe off his face, but the way Demyx’s eyebrows started creeping up to his hairline suggested he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Well go ahead and start eating, I’m gonna wash the dishes real quick before I join you.” Demyx turned and carefully stepped over some instrument cases as he made his way back to the kitchen, not seeing Even’s face fall with relief. Soon the water started loudly in the kitchen sink, drowning out the sounds of Even gorging himself like an animal. He hadn’t had non-microwaved food outside of a restaurant setting in...how long had it been? He couldn’t remember. 

Anyway, he was grateful Demyx had chosen to busy himself in the kitchen. By the time he emerged with his own plate Even was able to pretend he ate like a civilized human being...though judging by the way Demyx eyed his suspiciously empty plate, he might not have been very convincing.

Luckily he deigned not to comment on it, simply settling down beside Even at the table. “I can’t believe you don’t cook! Aren’t you supposed to be out of the ramen noodle phase when you finish undergrad?”

“Graduate school is hell, Demyx, I have no time to cook. And for your information I don’t eat ramen anymore, it’s much too high in sodium.”

Demyx pointed his fork accusingly. “Okay, what’s your instant meal of choice?”

“...Lean cuisine.”

“What?! Dude, you’re way too skinny to be eating that!”

“I simply prefer the taste to the alternatives!”

Demyx leaned over his plate with a sigh, finally digging his fork into the food. Even decided to follow suit, finishing off his own plate as he rolled around observations in his head.

“Demyx, why are you taking so many science classes?”

“I’m majoring in hydrology, dude.” Demyx shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth, twirling another forkful as he chewed. “I’m kinda hoping I make it big with my music so I won’t need to use it, but…”

He shrugged, swallowing down another bite.

“If you feel that way, why didn’t you just major in music?”

Even had hardly gotten the words out of his mouth before Demyx let out a loud scoff. “And never make any money? Sure." He rolled his eyes, leaning back to fully commit to his condescending look. "I don’t _need_ music classes, I need job security. Which means science.”

Demyx took a second to give a despairing look at his notes. Even didn’t believe Demyx was hopeless—he was alright with math, surprisingly enough (he said that was a music thing; Even had no idea how the two were even remotely related) but struggled keeping any concepts he didn’t care about in his memory. And he seemed to care about very few concepts.

“Why hydrology, then? Does that have a particularly promising job market?”

“I dunno man, I just like water.”

Even looked up from his food to give Demyx a thousand yard stare. “You just...like water?”

“Yep. Water’s cool, man.” He punctuated the statement with another forkful of a food, happily chewing away.

Demyx was a whole different breed of human, surely; Even didn’t know what to make of him. Maybe that was why he found himself so interested. Even found he really did want to understand Demyx better, and in between homework questions Even threw in questions of his own. Over the next few hours they learned about each other, trading facts and anecdotes, and it was surprisingly...nice. 

But however pleasant of an evening it was, it had to come to an end. 

“I think it’s about time I get going. You should be plenty prepared for Xehanort’s exam.” Even slowly stood up, stretching his sore limbs while Demyx watched from the table.

“Can I call on you again next week? One exam isn’t gonna save my degree.”

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Even went to pick up his coat from where it had been draped over Demyx’s couch. “You _do_ know there are university services for this, right? I could direct you to an actual tutoring program.”

“Yeah, but I can’t make out with my tutor.”

Even paused with one arm halfway through it’s sleeve. “...I thought you were paying for my services in food?”

“I am.” Slowly, a mischievous smile slid onto Demyx’s face. “Make outs are just an extra bonus. If you want them, I mean.”

And there was the kicker: he did.

Even never imagined that this would be something that continued between them; after all, it had only been easy to kiss him the first time because he was so unknown then, more a cardboard cutout of a gay man than a human being. But as Even got to know him better Demyx became more and more real, with previously annoying traits seeming less cliched and more endearing as time passed. And as it turned out, it was far easier to be attracted to Demyx when he was a full person in his eyes.

Also, he was really good at kissing.

He left Demyx’s apartment that night a bit more mussied than he arrived, hair askew from Demyx’s fingers. The next time he came over ended the same way. It became a weekly ritual: Even would stop by to help Demyx through his coursework, they would share a meal together, and Demyx would kiss him goodbye. Usually a few times, against the door or on the couch when they could fit between the piles of junk, and occasionally on Demyx's obnoxious waterbed. 

A month and a half flew by in the blink of an eye.

  
  
  


Opening the door to the science building, what hit him before the early winter chill was the sight of Demyx waiting by the bike racks.

“Demyx? What are you doing here?”

Lifting his head, Demyx smiled and hopped over. “Since we were planning to meet up anyway, I thought I’d pick you up from work!”

Even lifted one thin brow. “We’re still going to be walking though.”

“Walking _together!_ Geez, you don’t appreciate how much of a gentleman I am.”

With a practiced sigh Even started off, Demyx falling in step beside him. He also attempted to hammer home how much of a gentleman he was by trying to take Even’s bag, which resulted in a miniature tug of war until Demyx finally surrendered with his hands in his pockets.

“So, did you remember to bring those notes?”

“Notes? What are you—” Even screeched to a halt, Demyx tripping a little to match his sudden stop. “Curses, I forgot I was supposed to bring you new materials today. They’re still at home.”

“See, this is what happens when I don’t spam you with texts!” Demyx gave a beleaguered, over-acted sigh, before folding his arms behind his head. “I can go on ahead and get dinner started, if you want. Then you can come home to a warm meal!”

Even, pushing aside the warm twist in his gut at Demyx’s apartment being offered to him as ‘home’, latched onto a different thought. “Why don’t you come with me? It’s not too far from here, I’ll be quick.”

Demyx, always one for dramatics, drew back in shock. “You’re letting me come over?”

“It seems like a waste for you to come all this way only for us to part. Why, do you not want to?”

“No, no, I want to!! I’m just surprised!” Demyx grinned, a spring to his step as they started walking again. “I kinda thought you didn’t want me seeing where you lived.”

“Of course I felt hesitant at first, but…” Even shrugged, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “I’ve gotten past my trepidation. We're far beyond that need for caution, I think.”

It was a short walk to their destination, and as they approached the building Even couldn’t quite keep down a wry smile as Demyx gawked.

“Woaaah, your apartment is _way_ nicer than mine!”

“Your apartment is a dump, Demyx. A dilapidated, crumbling mess they rent cheap to poor undergrads who don’t know any better.” Pushing open the door, he led Demyx through the brightly lit entryway and up some stairs. Demyx took in everything with eager eyes, drinking in the sight of a regular, not-disgusting apartment. It was amusing, if not a little sad.

Then there was another key in another door, and Even let them into his humble abode.

“Dude, your place is so much bigger than mine!” Demyx bounded into the entryway, looking about as Even slid off his shoes. 

“Of course it is, you live in a studio.”

“No, I know that, but this is still _really_ big! Do you have a roommate or something?”

“Something...let’s go with that.” Smirking at Demyx’s perplexed look, he added, “the notes should still be in my room. Take off your shoes and follow me.”

“I get to see your _room?!_ ” All questions forgotten, Demyx hurriedly kicked off his shoes and ran after.

Demyx’s reactions were a little exaggerated; Even had been experiencing adulthood longer than Demyx had, so he had a better frame of reference to compare to. His apartment was nice, but not anything outrageous; a standard two bedroom, with the second room usually acting as his office.

It also served as his guest bedroom, which was its primary use at the moment. But his ‘guest’ was out at class for the time being, meaning the place was empty. His reclusive housemate primarily did online classes and never left the comforts of their apartment, so this had been a rare chance he was eager to take advantage of. The fact that Even had never felt comfortable reciprocating Demyx’s hospitality had been nagging at him for a while now, but this was the perfect opportunity. They would be in and out in a flash, with Even’s guilt appeased and Demyx’s curiosity sated.

Not that his home was very interesting. Opening the door to his room, he was met with the same sight he always saw: a regular, plain bed, a messy desk, and a frankly alarming amount of filing cabinets. Even was soothed by organization, thrived in it...and he had a hard time letting go of anything, be it issues of scientific journals or old class notes. Which brought them to the present.

“Here they are.” Even walked to his bookshelf and picked a binder up off the top of it. “We’ve found what we came here for. Do you want to head back out?”

When he turned around Demyx was still looking around the room, the sight no doubt much more of a marvel for him than it’d been for Even. Somehow the boring room held his interest, and Demyx looked about with something almost akin to wonder.

“It’s a little messier than I thought it’d be.” Demyx’s gaze rested temporarily on the desk, which was cluttered with papers, loose pens, and half-empty coffee mugs. “But you’re still way better than me—I mean, you actually make your bed. Who does that? It's so neat that I’m afraid to touch it.”

“A wrinkle or two won’t hurt anything. You _do_ know I undo it all each time I sleep, right?”

“As if you ever sleep.” Demyx gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, watching the covers crease with an edge of trepidation. “I bet this thing is just for show. Which is a shame; seems comfy.”

He hesitated for a few more seconds before doing what Even expected and throwing himself onto the bed entirely. Sighing, Even placed the binder back on the bookshelf. “And your review?”

“Hm... the mattress is a little firm and the comforter’s a little starchy for my tastes, but I’d give it a solid 7/10.” Demyx rolled over so he could flash Even a grin. “So, is this the first time you’ve gotten a cute boy in your bed?”

A small indignant squawk came out of his throat instead of a reply; rushing to cover it up, the only thing he could think of was an immature, “Shut up!”

Demyx broke out the infuriating little eyebrow waggle he sometimes did. “Make me.”

And well, who could argue with that? _Someone_ had to shut him up...and push him into the mattress. And feel up his chest. And kiss him until all the light had drained from the sky.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Even knew they were supposed to leave, that they had to head back into the chilling night air to that tiny, crampt room that always had a little space carved out for him, but it was so warm against Demyx's skin and the hands gliding through his hair felt so nice. After a long day of work, melting against the mattress and Demyx's lips was so easy while getting up and leaving was so hard.

So he got lost in another kiss and didn't think about anything but how comfortable he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly transition stuff to set up the rest of the fic (where the FUN STUFF starts happening), but I hope it's enjoyable regardless!!
> 
> The opening scene was originally going to be in Demyx’s point of view, but they didn’t end up fitting into the last chapter! Here’s how it would have sounded:
> 
> Demyx kept texting Even, but only because he was still having trouble with Professor Xehanort’s homework and the failing grade anxiety was strong enough that his usual strategy of goofing off and pretending not to care wasn’t working.
> 
> ‘This class is required for my major, if I don’t pass I literally can’t graduate!!!!!!!!’ he texted after Even had stopped replying 4 homework questions in. ‘I’m desperate!!!! Pls!!! :(((((((((((((‘
> 
> After that Even called him.
> 
> “Demyx, you’re not the only one with homework.” Even sounded stressed, more stressed than he usually sounded (which was already a lot).
> 
> “I did not make out with my old professor in a bar just to fail out of this class! What would be the point of all my student debt?” Demyx ran a worried hand through his hair, then remembered his hair was gelled. It probably looked awful now...just like his grade in this class. 
> 
> “For the last time, I’m not old! This is just my face!” Even sighed, the noise loud enough to crackle with static through the phone speaker. “Look, I don’t have time to be worrying about your homework, my own homework, and all my other responsibilities. I already barely have time to eat—”
> 
> “I’ll cook for you!”
> 
> They both paused then, static passing between them as they processed Demyx’s words. Oddly, enough, Even was the first to make sense of them.
> 
> “You’ll...cook for me?”  
> “It’ll be easier for you to answer questions if we meet in person, right? Come over, and I’ll cook for you! That’s more time for you to study and stuff, it practically cancels out!” Yes, this sounded like a good plan. It’s almost as if he wasn’t coming up with it on the fly. “I can make you coffee and stuff too, and I live alone, my place is great for studying!” Probably, it’s not as if he usually took advantage of it. “Please?”
> 
> “When you say cook, what do you mean?”
> 
> Demyx frowned at his phone. What kind of question is that? “Uh, the usual stuff? Pasta dishes, chicken and rice….I mean, I can’t do anything fancy, but—”
> 
> “Deal.”
> 
> Demyx dropped the pencil in his hand. “Deal?”
> 
> “I’ll help you. How soon do you want me over?”
> 
> Demyx desperately wished he could see Even’s face, if only so he could know what the hell was going on. “Uh…”


End file.
